I'm Gonna Do It Today
by FandomDeluxe
Summary: A Fluffy NALU Oneshot. Prepare to FEEL!


**"I'm Gonna Do It Today" a Fluffy NaLu Oneshot**

**By: FandomDeluxe**

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He could hear the birds chirping outside the window and the gentle bustle of the city below. The breeze caught the wind chimes that Lucy had made from their trip to the beach last summer. He smiled looking at it glitter in the morning sun, admiring the beautiful pieces of sea glass that she had found strewn about the beach.  
He pushed himself up to his elbow and laid there staring down at the beautiful celestial Mage who lay next to him. She lay still, with a special glow about her, her chest rising and falling in a deep and peaceful slumber. Natsu never did know if the glow was from the magic power she acquired or from the fact that he simply saw her as the only bright thing in his life. He supposed it didn't really matter, it was most likely both. He was in love with an angel. Natsu used his free hand to brush Lucy's hair behind her ear and leaned forward, planting a gentle and tender kiss on her cheek. Still asleep, she smiled, and letting out a tiny coo, nuzzled into her pillow.

"Kukuku, how cute is she?" Natsu thought to himself, "I'm going to do it today!"

He rose from the bed slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl, shivering a bit as the cool, dewy air met his naked skin. The light from the window glistened off his defined muscles as he searched the floor for his pants. When he'd located them he slipped them on slowly. Lucy, who'd been lying very still so as not to give any inclination that she was awake, was watching the boy dress. She basked in the beauty he possessed, and admired the way that his jeans hugged his hips low accenting his chiseled torso and taught buttox. He turned back once more to smile at her sweetly, teeth bared and a look of excitement in his eyes the likes of which she hadn't seen before. He crept out of the room silently, closing the door behind him. He was up to something. But what? Before she could muse any further, she was fast asleep again.

Natsu looked at the tray he had laid out. 2 pancakes shaped like kittywampus hearts slightly burned around the edges, some fresh bread, toasted with jam, and fresh fruit from the market. In a vase in the upper right hand corner, were a tiny bouquet of daffodils, bright yellow to match the color of Lucy's hair. Natsu gave a sigh that said,

"That went better than expected" and he nodded with accomplishment.

His eyes scanned the mess in the kitchen, but he ignored it assuring himself that he'd do it later. The fresh squeezed orange juice, splattered a bit as he climbed the seemingly infinite staircase to the bedroom. His hands shook more than usual. But this time not from anger, sadness, or nerves. This shake was the one of excitement. Of pure unadulterated joy. He reached the door. This was it.

"Rise and shine, Luce!" Natsu chided, door swinging open.

She stretched a bit and let out another small moan that made Natsu's heart soar. Sitting up, she sang back in a voice so sweet it made him blush,

"Good Morning sweetie! Oh—" she looked at the tray excitedly. "You made me breakfast in bed, aren't you just the sweetest!"

As he lay the tray across her lap he turned his head to see her smile and, without warning, lurch forward into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Natsu" she said.

She then turned her attention to the tray laid before her. The fruit was fresh and it sparkled in the light the flowers' scent was so aromatic, Lucy felt as if she were on a picnic on the slopes of Fiorè's vast mountains to the east. Lucy giggled at poor misshapen pancakes but blushed at how hard Natsu must have tried to get them to look like a heart. She turned to thank him but he was no longer standing.  
When she turned Natsu was down on one knee, eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, heart aflutter

"Lucy," he started "I have been waiting for this moment, for so long. The moment when I get to ask my best friend, a very important question.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box and held it before Lucy. Her eyes grew wide and she shot a hand up to cover the stupid smile that she could hold back no longer. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in all her life.

"I uhh made this for you. I knew that nothing I could ever buy would be even close to good enough for you. NOT TO SAY that you have high standards… Oh geez. I just meant that you deserve so much more than this… Than me."

He removed the ring from the box and offered it forward,

"When we met I made you a promise that I'd always protect you. Today I want to make another one. If you'll marry me, I will always love you. Forever."

Lucy, could hardly contain herself. She burst out in tears of resounding joy.

"Yes, YES a thousand times yes"

She held her hand forward and Natsu slid his creation onto her finger. She grabbed him and pulled him into a long and deep kiss. Their supple lips pressed against one another. Natsu smiled. He knew he'd never again be as happy as he was at this moment.


End file.
